Weapons
Game of the Year 420 Blaze It haz an immense selection of weapons, consisting uf a grand total of 8 weapons from which only 6 r actually usable. these guns r made courtesy of DeIlluminati inc. Overview Knife = Main article: Knife = the knife is available 2 the playr frum the beginning uf the game. it killz an enimie in 2 hits. It iz da weaker version of da Katana. Mountain Dew Ghetto Blasta = Main article: Mountain Dew Ghetto Blasta = The mtn dew getto blasta iz a pistol, available from the beginning of the game. it pwns an enemy in 2 hits nd stores just 10 bullets in 1 magazine... :P M4A1 = Main article: Weed M4A1 = The M4A1, also known as the Illuminati Gun or Weed Gun, is an assault rifle dropped by enemies when kill. it can b picked up by the player in the 1st room of the game. It kills an enemy in 2 hits and stores 30 bulletz in 1 magazine. AK-47 Gold-Plated = Main article: AK-47 = The gold plated ak is an assault rifle found in the 4th room of the game frum where it can b picked up. it kills an enemy in 2 hits and stores 30 bullets in one magazine. AK-Scoped = Main article: AK-Scoped = The gold plated scoped ak is (also known as the kwiksc0per) a sniper-rifle-like sniper rifle found in the 4th room uf the game from where it cun b picked up. It kills an enemy in 1 hit and stores 12 bullets. itz the most amazing gun in the world. what did u expect? its made of fricken gold. 11/10 ~ IGN. MP5 = Main article: MP5 = the mp5 iz a relatively shitty weapon, despite being on the optional path. it kills an enemy in 4 hits and stores 60 bullets. It iz still kinda worth getting tho breh. Shotgun = Main article: Shotgun = the shotgun is found in the white hallway with the two shotguns on the wall. no one literally cant miss them, unles u r a giant n00b or skrublord. it shoots out 5~7 pellets and often kill in 1-2 hits. Katana Sword = Main article: Katana = itz hidden in 1st big room so 2 get it you must jump on mtn dew boxes. it kills w/ 1 hit. Go to teh right of the door u come out of and jump on teh crates and the mtn dew boxes and the katana sword is hidden inside of teh little room of mtn dew. Gallery File:Knife firstperson.png File:Mntn dew ghetto blasta firstperson.png File:Mntn dew ghetto blasta aiming.png File:M4 firstperson.png File:M4 aiming.png File:Ak gold firstperson.png File:Ak gold aiming.png File:Ak scoped firstperson.png File:Mp5 firstperson.png File:Mp5 aiming.png File:Katana.png Trivia * if u kill a solider w/ a weapon and then shoot the corpse, blud wil stil show and ur micro$oft points will stil increse. * holding default right mouse will trigger "iron sights," or a scope. only noobs need 2 use dis (unless u are a true 360 noscoper or a quickskoper and want to raise your MLG reputation of derpy skrub removal), as mlg FaZe clan memberz never need a scope unless nuscopeng. (what is a scope anyway? ive never used 1 b4..) * The Katana (太刀, tachi) is a Japanese longsword used by the samurai in feudal Japan.[1] * The M4A1 and technically the shotgun are the only weapons to have replenishable ammo in form of other guns on the ground. * The Scoped AK-47 has a considerably lower fire rate and - judging from the firing sound - fires a higher caliber as well.